You Shouldn't Kiss Me like This
by Nerwen Aldarion
Summary: One shot at Luke and Mara's wedding Reception, Jan drags Kyle out onto the dance floor. Utter fluff, so forgive me.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: This story is dripping with fluff so if you don't like that stuff do NOT read this. I came up with this idea while listening to Toby Keith's "You Shouldn't Kiss Me like This." On my MP3 player on a flight back from Cambodia. This happens when you are a huge country music fan and are obbsessed with Star Wars. Words underlined and italics are lyrics.

Side note: I don't know what Luke and Mara's wedding was like, I can't find the book so forgive any mistakes I make.

* * *

You Shouldn't Kiss Me like This

About time Skywalker tied the knot, Kyle thought as he surveyed the reception. Luke and Mara were standing together; he wouldn't be surprised if they were staring into each other's eyes. Leia, Han and Lando stood at the side talking about something, probably about the happy couple.

Somebody else standing on the sidelines of the dance floor caught his attention. Jan stood there, a vision, searching the room with her eyes. When she caught Kyle's eyes she gave a little smile. He walked towards her trying to recollect how many times he'd seen her in a dress.

The dress was formal but plain, Not that it matters; she looks beautiful in anything, why did I think that? He thought, shaking his head trying to rid himself of thoughts like that. Still, the color of the gown matched her blue eyes, and with her hair loose she really was gorgeous. Quit thinking of your best friend like that Katarn!

"Nice dress," He said as he came up to her.

She glared at him, "Make any comments about it and I swear I'll kill you."  
He laughed, "No you look good in it… it suits you."

"Thanks, next I'll start applying makeup and worrying over broken fingernails."

Now they both laughed. The stood together watching the couples dance across the floor. "Wow, seems like just about everyone showed up, this wedding just about rivals Leia's."

"Yeah I guess when the hero of the Republic gets married, it's a big event."

"Especially to the Emperor's former hand."

He smiled, "Mon Mothma would call this, the joining of the Empire and the Republic, showing the two bodies can exist in peace."

Jan burst out laughing to Kyle's imitation of Mon Mothma. The song ended and a new slow song was played. Jan smiled wistfully and began to sway gently to the music.

"Makes me think about the times I watched my mother dance," She explained.

"Yeah you told me about that, you also told me that she taught you to dance."

She rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you remember that."

He chuckled, "I would love to see you dance."

Suddenly she got an evil grin, "Sure I'll dance for you right now."

He was shocked, "Seriously?" She nodded, "Well go on ahead then."

Now she grinned even more, "This is a slow song, I need a partner and I choose you."

"Oh no, your not getting me to dance."

"Come on, you said you wanted me to dance, and you said right now."

"Jan, I'm really not a good dancer."

"It's a slow song; you can't mess up on it, now come one." The next thing he knew she grabbed his hand and dragged him out on the dance floor.

"I hate you." He told her when she stopped on the floor.

"I know you love me." She teased, then she slipped her fingers through his and put his hand at her waist and suddenly his mouth went dry.

This isn't that big of a deal, he told himself, you've been this close to her before. He'd treated her wounds, shared rooms with her while undercover, he'd even carried her before when she was wounded on a mission.

He found it hard to concentrate on the music and the steps. His senses filled with her, the way his hand fit at her waist, the feel of her fingers through his and the sweet way she smelled.

It was agonizing for her as well, his touch made her shiver though she felt very warm. Her hand rested on his arm and she felt the muscles, she herself knew how strong he was. The thought of the arm around her, it made her feel like melting.

Against her will, her head rested itself on his chest. She heard his heart beat, the steady rhythm was accelerating. She turned her head to look in his eyes, big mistake. She found herself moving closer to him until their lips touched.

The kiss was brief but seemed to last forever. They pulled away after an instant and all they could do was stare at each other.

_I got a funny feeling  
the moment that your lips touched mine_

Why had she done that? It was as if her body had been taken over and against her will she kissed him. But was it against her will, she was still flushed from the way his lips felt.

_Something shot right through me  
my heart skipped a beat in time_

His mind felt like fog, he felt like he was in a haze. Jan's kiss seemed to make him lose all sense except how it felt.

_There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity_

What was happening to her? She felt foolish for losing her mind and practically sexually harassing her best friend, but she also wished she would lose her mind again.

_You shouldn't kiss me like this  
unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
and I won't know where I'm at_

We can't do that again, he thought, even if I really want to. What has she done to me? It should be illegal to think things like that.

_We'll get lost on this dance floor  
spinnin' around  
and around  
and around  
and around_

The two continued to sway to the soft music that filled the room, couples danced around them completely oblivious to the controversy occurring.

_They're all watchin' us now  
they think we're falling in love  
they'd never believe we're just friends_

Did anyone see that? She wondered, what would they think? Why do my knees feel so weak and why can't I stop staring at him?

_When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
if you do baby kiss me again_

What is she thinking? He wondered, is she as angst ridden as I am? What if she meant that she wants to start something, why do I hope she does?

_Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes_

People had always teased them saying that it was strange the never had dated. Had they seen something she never had? Did they see the turmoil she had always felt in side?

_Girl you've never moved me quite  
the way you moved me tonight_

They stopped moving to the music and stood their on the dance floor, looking into each other's eyes. The doubts they had each thought began to dissipate as they saw the truth in their eyes, their souls, they moved closer to each other.

_I just wanted you to know_

Their lips met again, and this time they didn't pull away from each other. Her arms went around his neck as his pulled her even closer to him. The music continued to play, continuing as if two souls had not finally bonded together.

* * *

Land stood on the sidelines watching the two figures finally give into long buried feelings. A huge grin broke his face; _well it's about damn time!_

He moved quickly towards Han Solo, ready to spread the news of what he had seen.

"Solo, you owe me fifty credits!"

Han was sitting with Leia, holding her hand, "I don't owe you anything Calrissian."

"Sure you do, four years ago we made a bet on whether or not Kyle would get together with Jan."

Han rolled his eyes, "That was years ago, besides what proof do you have?"

"Take a look." He said pointing towards the two.

"Well I'll be," Han said as he caught a look at the two on the floor. He walked closer to get a better look, Leia beside him grinning. Han handed Lando the money, "This is the first bet I'm glad I lost.

* * *

The song ended as Jan and Kyle pulled apart, foreheads touching. They heard the sounds of cheering and Lando whistling, but they had only eyes for each other.

Kyle smiled at her, "We should have done that a long time ago."

She smiled back at him, "Then we'll just have to make up for the lost time."

They kissed again and the cheering just got louder.

* * *

A/N: I still can't believe I wrote something this fluffy, does anybody else recommend me for psychiatric care? If you hate this fic keep your flames to yourself I burn easily. And yes I do know this fic is bologna. 


End file.
